Fierceness of a Mother Dragon
by Gamer95
Summary: On her way back from a meeting, Clair's Dragonite picks up the horrific abuse of a little boy. Outraged, she places the Dursleys under arrest and takes the child under her wing, intent on raising him right.


Clair clutched tightly to her Dragonite's back as it flew her back to her gym. "Ugh," she groaned before asking herself "Why does Lance always have to make those meetings last so long?" She dreaded the monthly Gym Leader/Elite Four meetings and having to be confined to a small chair to listen to the others endless babbling.

She was shaken from her thoughts when her Dragonite gave an angry roar and began diving towards the ground in the direction of a small neighborhood. "Whoa! Dragonite, what's gotten into you?!" Clair exclaimed, tightening her grip on the Pokemon. To her shock the mighty creature ignored her before landing outside of a house she saw was labelled 'number 4 privet drive'. She was about to ask again what was wrong when she heard the child's scream of pain. Her eyes widened and she immediately understood why her dragon had done what it did.

"Dragonite," She growled. "Make a door." Not hesitating, Dragonite prepared a ball of energy in its mouth...and the door was blown to dust.

Stepping through the smoke cloud she glared at the fat man who stood frozen in the middle of the hallway about to backhand a bruised little boy. "Okay...I'll bite...What the HELL is this?!" She demanded.

"Who the hell are you to demand anything of me you Freak?" the fat man yelled, turning from the little boy to face her.

Growling she pulled out a pokeball and released her seven foot Haxorus "I'm the Blackthorn city Gym leader," she snarled "and that gives me the right to arrest you right now."

Vernon's face paled as he looked at the Pokemon. "Y-YOU PUT THOSE ABOMINATIONS AWAY!"

"The only abomination I see around here is you," She growled. "What you're doing is child abuse and is one of the worst crimes there is. As of this moment you and your wife are under arrest, if you resist then you will be dealt with." Vernon opened his mouth, but knew he was defeated. Gym leaders had authority, possibly just as much as the police force, and they knew when to put it to use. Turning to the little boy she stepped forward, "Hello little one," she said softly as she held out her hand "my name's Claire. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry looked up at her and scooted away timidly. "What's wrong little one?" she asked softly

"I-I...I'm not supposed to be seen...I...I'll be beaten now..."

"No you won't little guy," she said as she knelt down and gently took his hand in hers "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you never get beaten again." Harry stared into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. When he hesitantly crawled forward she smiled down at him kindly and scooped him up into her arms, "Haxorus watch them," she ordered her pokemon "i'm going to go call the officer Jenny of this area." Haxorus nodded and stomped over to Vernon and Petunia, snarling at them. Getting out to Dragonite she reached into the bag drapped across the giant creature's side and pulled out a cellphone before calling the local Jenny, idly noting in amusement that Harry and Dragonite were having a stare off, each of them mimicking each other's movements. Harry eventually grew worried around the large dragon and tried to make himself as small as possible in Clair's arms. Tilting the phone away from her mouth she leaned down and whispered "It's alright little one, Dragonite won't hurt you. He's the one who heard your scream and brought me here to save you." Harry looked up at her, then nodded in appreciation at the dragon before hiding shyly. At that the large Dragonite smiled at the little boy and leaned down, using it's antenai to tickle the little boy. Harry giggled softly. "You see?" she asked "He's a big softie, practically a teddiursa."

Harry looked at her and tilted his head. "A what?" He asked.

"A teddyursa," she repeated but when she saw his confused expression remain she remembered how the fat man had described poekmon "do you not know what pokemon are little one?"

"No..." He said softly. "I'm...I'm in my cupboard or doing chores inside a lot..."

"your cupboard?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer

"That's where I sleep." Harry explained. "Freaks go in the cupboard."

"You aren't a freak little one," she said, trying to not let the anger she felt show "they are the freaks."

"But...They're normal...They don't do the freaky stuff like I do..."

"They are as far from normal as possible little guy," she said shaking her head "what they did to you isn't normal. And as for this 'freaky stuff', I'm guessing it is things like healing fast, moving things with your mind, or possibly hearing thoughts?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Wh-What...? How did you-"

"I have a few friends who can do the same," she explained "those powers are called psychic abilities and aura and, while rare, aren't freakish in the least.".

Harry looked at her. "I'm not the only one...?"

"No you're not," she promised the adorable little boy "just last week i went to go see a movie with a friend of mine who can teleport, move things with her mind, read thoughts, and even shrink people."

Harry stared in awe. "I've done all of those things..."

"You shrunk someone?" she asked in surprise before giggling "that sounds like an interesting story"

"I nearly got killed for it though..." Harry admitted.

At those words she froze before she held him against her chest protectively "Never again my little one," she promised, not noticing the possesive she used "I'll make sure you never have to suffer like that again."

"But...But why?"

"Because you deserve to live a life with love," she said as she cradled him gently "to have a childhood filled with happy memories and laughter. And that's something i intend to give you from now on."

Harry stared at her in confusion. "How are you gonna do that?" He asked timidly.

"I...how would you like to live with me from now on?" she asked hesitantly.

"I...don't understand...you...want me...?"

"yes my little one," she said softly as she noticed the officer Jenny approaching from the distance "i do."

"But...I...I'm confused..."

"About what my little one?" she asked as she began to gently rock him back and forth

"I...Why are you so nice...?"

"Because i want you to be happy." she said simply as she kissed his forehead tenderly

"I...I can be happy...?"

"I plan to make you the happiest little boy in the world." she promised. Harry sniffled softly, then buried his face into her chest and broke down crying. Seeing all the pain within the small boy she felt her heart break as she began to gently stroke his hair, letting him cry it out. Harry clutched at her clothes with his tiny fists, sobbing miserably. "It's okay my little one," she assured him "let it all out, I'm here." It took him forty five minutes to finally stop crying. "Feel better?" she asked him when he looked up at her

He sniffled a little more and nodded. "A little..."

"I'm always here for you my little one," she promised as she kissed his forehead "if there's ever anything wrong just come to me." Harry nodded to show he understood and rested his head on her chest. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see the officer Jenny approaching with Haxorus. Clair smirked. "So, they've been arrested?"

Nodding the Jenny looked at the little boy in her arms "I guess he's going with you? They didn't have any documents for him so all you'd have to do is fill them out yourself as a gym leader"

"Bring them straight to me." Clair requested. "He's mine now." At those words he looked up at the pretty woman with a smile, snuggling against her chest rubbed circles along his back with her hand. He winced when she made contact with his back. Remembering his injuries she turns to the Jenny "Take the documents to the hospital, i need to get my little one checked out."

Jenny saluted. "Right away!" Nodding she returned Haxorus before mounting Dragonite and, gently cradling her new ward, she ordered her loyal giant to take them to the hospital.

She held Harry tightly in her arm to make sure he didn't fall. To her surprise though Harry began looking around gleefully as they flew, an expression of pure bliss on the boy's face. Clair smiled at the childlike wonder on his face.

"Do you like flying little one?" she asked him

"It's cool! Everyone looks so tiny!"

"Yeah," she said with a giggle "i guess they do" Harry smiled at her. "I'll be sure to take you flying as often as I can." she promised him.

Harry smiled eagerly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome my little one." she said with a smile as she kissed his brow. Harry blushed at the kiss. Noticing the hopsital approaching she turned to her new charge, "Alright Harry," she said softly "we're going to be going into that building there and some nice people are going to treat your bobos and make them feel better"

"Okay...Are you gonna be there too?"

"Of course i am my little one."

Harry hugged her. "Good..." Smiling softly she hugged him back, looking forward to what the future would bring.


End file.
